1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an exterior panel for a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to an exterior panel for a vehicle having a structure for preventing water from remaining.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle body of a vehicle is configured by assembling numerous panels, and particularly, an exterior panel is formed in consideration of design characteristics because the exterior panel defines an external appearance of the vehicle.
In addition, the vehicle body panel needs to have sufficient rigidity so as to withstand impact or loads, and the exterior panel needs to have not only a suitable design but also a suitable water drain structure so as to smoothly discharge water when it is rainy or when the vehicle is washed.
For example, a separate plastic injection-molded panel, which is an exterior panel for an external appearance, that is, a back panel molding member (also called a tail gate or a garnish of a trunk lid) is mounted to a rear outside of a tail gate panel or the trunk lid of the vehicle so as to finish the rear outside, and thus the back panel molding member also needs to have sufficient rigidity and a suitable water drain structure.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a portion of the vehicle to which the back panel molding member is applied, and FIG. 2 is a view for explaining a problem in the related art.
As illustrated at the right side drawing of FIG. 1, reinforcing ribs 6a and 6b are formed on an inner surface of a back panel molding member 5 that is mounted at a rear side of a trunk lid 4, and in this case, the reinforcing ribs 6a and 6b are formed as grid-shaped ribs in which ribs, which are elongated horizontally and vertically, are connected to each other in order to enhance an effect of reinforcing rigidity.
In addition, because the back panel molding member 5 is an exterior panel installed outside the vehicle body, water may flow into a gap formed due to an assembly tolerance created between respective components, or a gap that is set to prevent abnormal noise, and as a result, it is necessary to provide a structure for discharging water flowing into the vehicle.
However, there is a problem in that water, which flows into gaps (intervals) between components when it is rainy or when the vehicle is washed in a state in which the tail gate or the trunk lid 4 is closed, remains on the reinforcing ribs 6a of the back panel molding member 5, and thereafter, the water remaining inside the tail gate or the trunk lid 4 is directly poured to the outside when the tail gate or the trunk lid 4 is opened and tilted.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.